A Match for Arrogance
by Lucia
Summary: Takes place on Namek in the Frieza saga, who is that mysterious girl? Please R/R


A Match for Arrogance.  
by Neona.  
  
Author's notes: none of these characters belong to me *sobs* though if they did... *hugs Goku* so please don't sue me. Also, please read and review, I love hearing from you, and give suggestions if you have them. I haven't yet decided where I want this story to go, and I'd love to hear your ideas! Thank You.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything was going at an incredible speed, and it was quite obvious that Frieza had an upper hand over Vegeta, who was struggling to land a punch.  
The sneer on Frieza's face showed he was playing games, to him Vegeta wasn't even a work-out.  
With one swift kick Vegeta tasted the sand of the ground up rocks shattering beneath him as he struggled to stop himself from hitting the ground.  
  
"Kakarrot, hurry up and heal" he muttered, halting himself and wiping the blood form his mouth.  
A swirling purple cloud appeared above him, a glowing orb in it's center, pointed straight at Vegeta.  
He couldn't move, only open and close his mouth in terror, the beam moving at a tremendous speed but everything seeming slow motion to him.  
Suddenly time resumed it's natural speed.  
  
Someone had pulled him away from the beam which slammed into the ground. A strong pair of hands was holding his shoulders, flying higher and higher above the clouds, then stopping.  
Vegeta whirled around to see who had saved him.  
There stood a tall, thin woman with a tall shock of blue-grey hair and piercing ca yellow eyes.  
A small fang showed as she grinned, though not in a sweet way, her hands on her hips.  
"Why did you save me woman! I could have handled that"  
"Yeah, and opening and closing your mouth like a beached fish was just your way of preparing an attack?"  
"I would have moved. I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours!"  
"Arrogant little man, there's nothing I hate more than arrogant little men with ego's that could match even the Princess of Jurai's."  
"Whatever woman. Don't taunt me. I have work to do. Thank you for assisting me now run along, I have work to do"  
The grin was replaced with a nasty frown.  
"I see, yes yes, judging my the number of bruises you have, compared to the number of bruises that 'thing' over there has I can see you have everything perfectly under control"  
"I was just warming up!"  
"Yeah, warming him up, I think he's done with playing now- and you won't last a minute"  
Vegeta snarled angrily.  
"How dare you taunt the strongest Saiyan in the universe! I am Prince Vegeta and will not waste my time with lowly women like you!"  
"I've dared to taunt stronger forces than you. Prince. I should have guessed. I can set you up with a girl less 'lowly' than I am, yes you'll be perfect together, a pair of asps uselessy flapping their gums at everyone near."  
"What is your name woman? And why can you fly?"  
"Why should I tell you my name? Ah well, at the rate you're going with Mr. Pink over there you won't live long enough to tell anyone so here it is..."  
The woman swept her arms infront of her into a bow.  
"...I am the infamous Ryoko, the greatest space pirate and demoness to traverse the Galaxy."  
"Space Pirate" muttered Vegeta under his breath "this lowly figure..."  
"I never accept help from anyone!" said Vegeta raising his voice, and looking impatiently over at Frieza who was concentrating on chasing Krillin again.  
"You never accept help from anyone huh?" said Ryoko, through a wide smile. "Then who is this Kakarrot? The person you just can't wait to get better?"  
Vegeta shot her an insolent look and flew down towards Frieza who was done chasing Krillin and stood, with his arms crossed, on a tall piece of land.  
Looking back he saw that the woman had disappeared.  
"Good riddance" he muttered once again, looking forward.  
He stopped suddenly.  
  
A tall cloud of dust had risen around the spot where Frieza had just been standing and sounds of a battle were coming from it.  
Frieza shot out from under the cloud only to face Ryoko as he turned, a quick punch and Frieza once again flew into the dust.  
Ryoko disappeared and the sounds of punches being thrown was in the air again followed by a great blast of red light.  
"You're very fast... what is your name...?"  
"My name is Ryoko"  
"Do you care to know my name?"  
"You won't be consciouse long enough for me to care" Ryoko said as a red light sword materialized in her right hand and as she rushed at Frieza.  
Frieza dodged, and felt what was left of his tail being severed.  
Growling he threw himself towards Ryoko but she disappeared once again, and appeared behind him.  
"How do you do that!?"  
"A simple little gift called ESP"  
"You mean that's not speed?"  
"Oh no. It's teleportation, which in my opinion is much handier"  
Grimacing Frieza opened his hands to do an attack, while Ryoko did the same.  
The purple beam shot toward Ryoko and grazed her arm, not stopping her from shooting her attack at Frieza who dodged them easily.  
"Is that i-"  
Frieza was cut of by a round of shots from behind turning he saw an enormous craft with a red crystal dome and large dark metal spikes.  
Frieza took in it's speed and fired an attack at it.  
The craft was not fast enough to dodge it, and took the hit head on.  
Ryoko's eyes widened "Ryo-Ohki!"  
The ship was enveloped in a bright pink light and shrunk to the form of a small animal, which fell to the ground.  
Vegeta caught the small animal, as it fell towards him, but left the little cabbit on the ground in disgust and once again focused his attention on the battle.  
  
Ryoko was once again depending on her sword as her main attack force, and was teleporting from place to place, getting tired as she went.  
Suddenly she was caught from behind, the powerful arms of Frieza around her squeezing.  
"The end of Miss Ryoko."  
"Not quite"  
Frieza closed his eyes as Ryoko's naturally spiky hair became spikier and began to shoot the needles toward him, feeling them prick his skin.  
He let go of Ryoko and she flew down toward the ground, squatting upon it and grinning towards Frieza.  
"I'm guessing you don't know what I am exactly... Did you know I'm a demon? A beautiful one to be sure. I have many powers, but this is my specialty. I can call forth demons from wherever I want... And now that I have all of my gems back I can control them too..."  
Thin wisps of white smoke were coming from the ground.  
"Even on this planet, Namek I believe it was, there are demons and here they come!"  
Wispy monstrous creatures flew from the ground, creating a freakish army around the blue haired woman whose grin had grown even wider and more wicked than before.  
She raised her arms and the mostrous creatures tensed, calling in a strange guttural language.  
"GO!" she said extending her hands, and pointing a long finger at Frieza, whose eyes were wide with disbelief... a moment later the army had enveloped Frieza in their multicoloured smoke, and the distant yells of the victim were heard through the cloud.  
  
Goku in the container sensed the powerful prescence battling Frieza.  
"Who is this warrior?" he thought to himself, and went back to healing himself.  
  
Does this strange Demon Woman have the upper hand on Frieza?  
Or is Frieza up to his old tricks once again.  
Find out on the next episode of DragonBall Z.  
  
Frieza's Inner Demons.  
------------------------------------------------  
Footnotes: Lol, sorry I was having fun with this story, I actually believe that Ryoko is a parodied form of Goku. I mean, they're so alike. Have you seen them eat? The powers are alike. Though Ryoko does have a meaner personality. Wouldn't they make a cute couple? Anyway, GO RYOKO! We're cheering for you, show this DBZ crowd what a woman can do, though they will be shown later on by Android 18.  
Also, ignore how I mushed this into the Frieza saga, somehow the Cell Saga didn't work. Plus I didn't like that one much- not nearly enough Goku, and too much Trunks and Gohan for my taste. Though I did find Cell very intelligent, though malicious and cruel.  
Expect the second chapter soon, and enjoy!  
Also, this is my first attempt at a DBZ fic ^^;;  
  
Neona. [sweetsalamon@hotmail.com] 


End file.
